


Greed

by PoisonJack



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blowjobs, General au, Impossible refractory periods, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, handjobs, jack is SUPER sensitive and rhys is totally down with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Jack takes an experimental aphrodisiac that R&D cooked up, and begs Rhys to take care of it. But Rhys has dinner plans, so Jack has to get devious ;)Migrating some older work from tumblr onto my ao3 :) This is part of my Seven Deadly Sins series, to accompany the Seven Heavenly Virtues series.





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

> This was more fun to write than i wanna admit haha. Jack you dont deserve rhys

Jack was wrapped around Rhys as the younger man perched on the edge of the bed. He was whining and uncomfortable and unequivocally hard. Jack had tried out a little something new pharmaceuticals had worked up; something they claimed to make sex ten times more potent and sensation one hundred times more pleasant with just one vial of the stuff.

Jack wasn’t known for his patience or his focus on warning labels, nor his knack for timing. And now Rhys was late and Jack was hard and they were both ornery. It would have been funny if not for how busy the younger man was, not to mention late. 

“I told you to wait on those things until tonight.”

“You know I’m impatient,” Jack grumbled into his thigh.

“I also remember telling you to only drink _one_ when we got to it.”

“Well I wanted them all so what?”

“You only _needed_ one.”

“But I _wanted_ all. The first one didn’t do shit.”

“And I also _warned you_ not to mix it with alcohol.”

“Well it’s too late now. Now help me out with this hard-on.”

“That’s your own damn fault. You take care of it. I’ve had this evening planned for a month.” He moved to get off the bed and Jack groaned after him in discomfort.

“No Rhysie babe sweetie _honey_ ,” Jack grabbed at him. 

“I’m meeting Vaughn and Yvette for dinner like I told you. Take some responsibility for yourself. I’ll be back later.”

“No come on, sweetie baby buttercup, _please_. It’s unbearable.”

“No. You only have yourself to blame.”

“Mercy babe, mercy,” Jack pleaded, giving his most pathetic, doe-eyed look he could possible throw the younger man’s way.

Rhys rolled his eyes. Fine, mercy it would be. He’d get the older man off once to take the edge of arousal off; he wasn’t cruel after all. And to be fair, Jack had taken much more than the recommended dosage. His discomfort wasn’t pretend.

“Fine. One blowjob, and I’m gone.”

“Yes yes! No problemo sweetheart I swear _please_ just do something about this.”

Rhys smirked as he pressed the CEO down against the mattress, Jack’s cock twitching towards him even before the younger man got his hands on it. His breath ghosted over the weeping red head, and Jack arched off the bed with a moan. Rhys quirked a brow, wondering how much the older man was playing it up or if he was really that sensitive.

As soon as he took Jack’s cock-head into his mouth, the older man was moaning and grabbing at Rhys and the sheets, his head thrown back in pure ecstasy. The younger man was wrenching some very interesting noises out of the CEO. Jack was never exactly quiet in bed, but this was something else entirely. The desperation, the raw want, the way his body tightened as he was coming down Rhys’ throat, cock still hard… Well, suffice it to say, it was _doing it_ for Rhys.

Jack was laying there panting as Rhys pulled off him with an audible pop, the older man sparing him a heat-filled look. “Is it really that good, handsome?” Jack shuddered as Rhys gave his still-hard cock a little squeeze, the older man moaning loudly. 

Rhys had time for one more. Just a quick hand-job. If he ignored his own arousal and just got Jack off, it would go away, surely. His curiosity would be satisfied.

Jack being Jack, he fully took advantage of Rhys’ magic mouth and hands, tugging and moaning and pleading until the younger man was also naked and rutting against him. Jack ended up keeping him until late– far too late- and Rhys had missed the dinner, not even noticing until later due to all the obscene and arousing sounds he’d managed to get out of the older man.

“Jack, what the fuck? Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“Time for one last go?” The older man was sweaty, tired, cock still mustering interest even if he would much rather be done with it all. He only had a smirk for the younger man.

Rhys frowned. “I missed dinner.”

“I’ve got something you can eat right here.”

Rhys hit that handsome face with a pillow and collapsed back down next to him, defeated. Jack only laughed and wrapped arms around him. “You’re all mine, sweetheart.”

“That restaurant is nearly impossible to get reservations for.”

“What can I say? I want you all to myself, pumpkin.” Rhys grumbled something profane, and Jack kissed his temple. “I’ll get you and your little pals in there tomorrow. How about that?”

“I want the best table.”

Jack grinned and rolled himself on top of the younger man. He kissed his lips and bumped his forehead with his own. 

"Done and done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next time Jack, _listen_ to rhys for god's sake xD AHHAH
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
